Mutua felicidad
by Unknown Road
Summary: Posible Two-Shots, todo dependerá de la, perversa, imaginación de víbora y mía. Futura calificación "M" por si las dudas. Por si no queda claro, es un U/A y Crossover.


― ¡Oraa!-Gritó Naruto mientras se lanzaba contra Wave, quien tenía a **Grand Chariot **activado, con una patada hacia el pecho. Wave logró esquivar brincando hacia un lado y contraatacó con un puñetazo en la mejilla del rubio que apenas se estaba dando media vuelta.

Pero esto no surtió efecto e inmediatamente recibió dos golpes en el pecho y un tercero en el abdomen que lo hizo retroceder. Rápidamente, Naruto aprovechó esa oportunidad hacia Wave dándole un rodillazo en la cara, provocando que Wave se elevara un poco antes de caer de espaldas.

Pero antes de que lo hiciera, Naruto lo tomó del pie con su brazo derecho y jaló a Wave dando una media vuelta para luego azotarlo contra el suelo, provocando que el suelo se hundiera debido a la fuerza del impacto. ― ¡Suficiente, ya he visto lo que necesitaba!-Gritó Esdeath.

―«Maldición, esos golpes me dolieron».-Pensó Wave, mirando hacia el techo. ―«La armadura amortiguó los impactos pero aun así…»

―Oye niño, ¿estás bien?-Preguntó Naruto, ofreciéndole una mano para ayudarlo a levantarse.

―Sí, estoy bien.-Respondió Wave aceptando la ayuda.

―Buena pelea, Wave. –Dijo Esdeath mientras se acercaba a los dos chicos. ―Estuviste mejor de lo esperado, pero se puede mejorar.

―Gracias. Lo haré, comandante.-Dijo Wave, desactivando su Teigu. ―Con su permiso, me retiro.

Esdeath asintió y Wave comenzó a caminar. Cuando salió de la sala de entrenamientos, en el cuartel general, Esdeath volvió a hablar. ― Entonces, ¿Qué opinas de mis Jaegers?

―Yo diría que están bien.-Dijo el rubio, levantando su pulgar. ―Son fuertes, ágiles, veloces, reaccionan rápido y tienen una perfecta sincronización con sus Teigus.

―Excelente, parecen que todos están a la altura de mis expectativas.-Esdeath lo miró de arriba-abajo. ―Tú también, no estas nada mal.

Naruto resopló divertido. ― ¿Nada mal?, prácticamente estas babeando por mí.

―Yo no usaría la palabra "_babear_", pero es básicamente un sí.

― ¿Eh?

Esdeath sonrió y puso su mano derecha en su cadera. ― ¿No te lo he dicho antes?, eres fuerte, hábil y sorpresivamente ingenioso en los combates. Todo eso me resulta atractivo.

―Oh~, basta, ¡haces que me sonroje!, ¡Najajaja!-Dijo el rubio, alegre por el alago. ― ¡Un momento!, ¿estas… estas coqueteando conmigo?

―Pensé que era obvio. ¿Hay algún problema con eso?, tú lo haces todo el tiempo.

―Sí, bueno, es solo que es un tanto… inesperado.-Dijo el rubio. ―Usualmente soy yo quien toma la "_iniciativa"_, la cual siempre ignoras o directamente rechazas.-Naruto se cruzó de brazos y miró con desconfianza a la general. ― ¿Ha qué es debido este cambio?

Esdeath se encogió de hombros. ―Llámalo "_instinto_". Todo animal, o ser humano, llega a un punto en el que desea tener su compañero o compañera y así formar su propia descendencia.-Explicó ella. ―Yo soy una mujer joven, perfectamente saludable, incluso yo tengo ese tipo de necesidad.

―Lo siento, no estoy logrando entender absolutamente nada de lo que me dices.-Dijo Naruto, sintiéndose extrañamente nervioso. ― ¿Qué tiene que ver un animal contigo?, aunque a veces pienso que eres una pequeña caníbal, pero no sé si eso tendrá algo con lo que…

―Deberías callarte.-Dijo Esdeath. Naruto obedeció, apretando los labios. ―Y esa, tu capacidad para bombardearme con tus estupideces, es una de las principales razones del porque rechazaba tus constantes insinuaciones.-Esdeath suspiró. ―Pero supongo que es un paso a la vez, luego arreglaremos eso.

―Esdeath, no soy fanático de las parábolas, porque no tengo idea de qué significa eso, si quieres decirme algo simplemente dilo.

―Muy bien.-Dijo Esdeath, esta vez siendo ella la que se cruzaba de brazos. ―Hace unos días estaba paseando por la capital y vi a una pequeña pareja de jóvenes enamorados, entonces me picó la curiosidad y me dije "debe ser bonito estar enamorado". Así que se lo comenté a Honest.

―Flashback inicia―

―_Como ser vivo es natural que desees al sexo opuesto_, ¿_no lo crees_?-Dijo el primer ministro. ―_Tardaste bastante en salir con este tema_, ¿_eres un poco lenta en eso verdad_?, _consíguete a un hombre y prueba que tal es, no pierdes nada con intentarlo_.

―_Tus respuestas son tan simples y ordinarias como tu propia vida_.-Replicó la general. ―_Pero supongo que tienes razón, y si no funciona, lo convertiré en mi mascota o juguete por un tiempo hasta que lo rompa._

―_Me apiado de la pobre alma que logre llamar tu atención_.

―_Agradezco tu bendición_.

―Flashback termina―

―Y así fue.-Dijo Esdeath. ―Originalmente tenía pensado realizar un pequeño torneo para encontrar una posible pareja, pero de repente recordé que tengo a cierto rubio idiota que no para de cortejarme, y bueno.-Se encogió de hombros otra vez.―Aquí estamos.

― ¿Eso es todo?-Preguntó Naruto.

―Eso es todo.-Dijo la general.

― ¿Me estas jodiendo?-Dijo el rubio, señalándola de forma acusadora con su dedo índice. ―Porque en verdad parece que me estas jodiendo.**₁**

Esdeath se rió entre dientes. ―No, no todavía, eso pasará si tienes suerte.-Entonces ella se acercó hasta el rubio. Naruto media 1.80 cm, la general era una mujer alta, pero con los tacones de sus botas lograba tener una altura similar a la de él, solo existiendo una diferencia de algunos centímetros.

Gracias a eso, Esdeath pudo poner fácilmente una mano en el pecho de Naruto y luego sujetarlo del hombro derecho. Y entonces lo jaló hacia ella, besándolo. Naruto se sobresaltó un momento, pero no tardó en corresponderle a la general, rodeándola por la cintura y apretándola contra su cuerpo.

Luego de lo que parecía ser una eternidad, se separaron. ―Bueno…eso fue mejor de lo que yo pensaba-Dijo Esdeath, respirando algo agitada. ― ¿Ahora te parece que esto es una broma?

―No, por supuesto que no.-Dijo un sonriente Naruto. Esdeath simplemente lo miró y lo volvió a besar. Ella rodeó con sus brazos el cuello del rubio, tratando de mantener el beso lo más largo posible. Separaron sus labios sintiendo su agitada respiración cerca ya que trataban de recuperar el aire.

―Ngh~, e-eres muy franco con tus deseos, eh?, hah~.-Gimió Esdeath al sentir los besos sobre su cuello mientras que las manos le recorrían por su costado provocando que arqueara su espalda. Ella revolvía el cabello del rubio, mordiéndose el labio inferior al sentir la pesada respiración de Naruto en su cuello.

― ¿Quieres…. quieres que me detenga?-Preguntó el rubio, sintiendo como Esdeath había bajado su mano derecha y comenzado a deslizarla desde su pecho hasta su abdomen.

―Cállate y…¡Nng~!…― gimió Esdeath al sentir los besos del chico ahora sobre su escote y como le apretaba uno de sus pechos.―Y sigue...

― ¡General Esdeath!-Dijo Seryū, entrando al lugar. ―Los demás ya estamos reunidos y esperamos…-Trató de decir la chica, quedándose en silencio al ver la escena frente a sus ojos.―Yo… ¡yo lamento la interrupción!-Dijo para luego darse la vuelta e irse, con el rostro completamente rojo.

Los otros dos lentamente se separaron y se acomodaron un poco sus desarregladas ropas. ―Bueno, creo que eso mató al momento.-Dijo Naruto.

Esdeath suspiró. ―Lamentablemente si, se perdió la oportunidad.

―Recuérdame golpear a esa mocosa.

―Son mis subordinados, no tienes derecho a golpearla por la interrupción. Yo por otro lado, si puedo hacerlo.

Naruto se rió. ―Bueno… ¿así que~?, ¿Cómo nos deja a nosotros entonces?

Esdeath alzó una ceja. ―Creo que es evidente, ascendiste de "mascota favorita" a ser mi pareja. Por lo que nosotros… borra esa estúpida sonrisa de tu cara o te tiraré los dientes.

―Perdón, perdón. No debes ser tan dura conmigo, ¿sabes?, estoy muy feliz~.

―Me doy cuenta de eso. Como sea, iré con mis Jaegers.-Dijo Esdeath, dándose la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse. ―Puedes hacer lo que quieras, simplemente asegúrate de ir a mi habitación esta noche.

―Estaré ahí.-Aseguró el rubio, notando el, nuevo pero bienvenido, movimiento sensual en las caderas de la general. ―Por supuesto que estaré ahí.

―Para que lo sepas…-Dijo Esdeath, girando la cabeza para verlo. Ella sonrió al ver que él le estaba mirando con admiración el trasero. ―…yo también estoy muy feliz.

**Fin.**

(Leerse con la voz del narrador de Pokemon); ¡**Esta historia, continuará**!

**Notas**:

₁: Ahí fue un pequeño juego de palabras. Naruto dice "me estas jodiendo" a modo de "molestar" ósea, una broma. No sé si se entenderá pero lo dejo ahí:

**Malsonante [cosa] Que causa fastidio, molestia o enfado, o que resulta desagradable.**

Pero Esdeath le responde con una indirecta, ya que "jodiendo" también puede significar para señalar cuando se tiene sexo, aparentemente y según el diccionario de internet, en España:

**Malsonante-España: Acto de joder (realizar el acto sexual).**

Y bueno, el buen víbora insistió en que realizara esta capitulo, el cual el colaboró en un 60%, y cito sus palabras:

"a cabron, como seis Oneshots y no hay mucho avances, dale a la gente lo que viene a buscar. Un buen momento entre la chichona y el rubiales".

"Chichona"= México[mujer] Que tiene los **pechos grandes. **"rubiales"= es básicamente una persona rubia.

Jajajaja, ese víbora es un desgraciado. Como sea, ahora los dos estaremos trabajando un posible siguiente capítulo, y ojo que lo pondré como "M" porque es posible que sea un Lemon, Con lo pervertido que somos víbora y yo, ufff, les quitaremos la virginidad mental.


End file.
